1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mailbox extension device and, more particularly, to a telescopic mailbox support device for assisting a user to retrieve mail.
2. Prior Art
In rural areas, mailboxes are usually mounted on posts adjacent a roadway to allow a mail carrier to deliver mail from an automobile without having to exit the vehicle. A rural mailbox typically has a standardized design generally comprising an elongated metal box with a semi-cylindrical top and a hinged door at one end. The base of the box is recessed to create a skirt around the bottom perimeter of the box with screw holes for fastening the box to a support stand.
In the winter, roadway snow plowing frequently creates a snow buildup along the side of the road, making it difficult to gain access to the mailbox to either insert mail into or retrieve mail from the box. In this situation, it is desirable to be able to temporarily extend the mailbox closer to the roadway in order to facilitate ready access to the interior of the box by the mail carrier who may not deliver the mail if the box is not readily accessible. There are many examples in the prior art of devices intended to permit a post-mounted rural mailbox to be extended forwardly; i.e., toward the roadway from the post mount. However, the prior art devices tend to be mechanically complicated, subject to rust and corrosion, are incompatible with standard mailboxes and/or are difficult to assemble.
Accordingly, a need remains for a telescopic mailbox support device that is easy to use and install on all mailboxes, not prone to rusting, adjustable to various lengths, and provides ease of mind that the mail will continue to be delivered.